YellowHead Wikia:Manual of Style
Editors of the wiki should follow this guide to keep the format of articles consistent. Writing style * Standard American English should be used. * Direct quotations should be copied verbatim, including misspellings and other errors. ** This also applies to animation titles, usernames, and other official names. * The first mention of the subject of an article should be bolded. It should be wrapped in quotation marks if the name is quoted normally, such as for animations. * The first time a subject with an article is mentioned, it should be linked. This should be repeated approximately for each paragraph or section. ** Animation titles, list items, and infobox items should always be linked. * Use the historical present tense when using in-universe perspective. * Normal characters should not be used as special symbols. The unicode form of the character should be used. ** For example, the ellipsis symbol ("…") is preferred over three dots ("..."). ** As another example, "->" should not be used as an arrow; instead, use the symbol "→". * Words are preferred over symbols. For example, use the word "and" instead of the ampersand ("&"). * Articles should not refer to the reader or author ("you", "us", "me", "I", "we") * Articles should be written with proper grammar and spelling. * Avoid contractions. * Punctuation marks directly after a quotation should be inside the quotation marks. * Animation names should be wrapped in quotations. The title inside the quotations should be linked, even if mentioned before. * Links to subjects outside the scope of this wiki should link to Wikipedia. Do not link to an unofficial or specialized wiki, such as another Wikia. ** However, links to Scratch-related topics can link to the . This can be done with the template: *** *** Or use the piped version like so: Perspective An in-universe perspective describes the narrative from the point of view of characters within the fictional universe, treating it as if it were real, as opposed to a real-world perspective which describes fictional elements as fictional. For example, the statement "YellowHead is naive" is written from an in-universe perspective, while the statement "YellowHead is characterized as a naive cat" uses a real-world perspective. Historical present tense should be used when using in-universe perspective, except when describing backstory. Articles should generally have a real-world perspective. This helps avoid confusing the reader, who may have trouble distinguishing fact from fiction in articles with ambiguous perspective. Important aspects of real-world perspective include: * Differentiation between the work itself and aspects of its production process and publication, such as the impact it has had in the real world. * Differentiation between narrated time and fictional chronology on the one hand, and narrative time and actual chronology of real-world events on the other. * The presentation of fictional material, such as the cinematography. * Description of fictional characters, places and devices as objects of the narrative rather than real objects. * Mentioning the creator's intention. However, it may be convenient at times to write specific areas of an article with an in-universe perspective; for example, trivia entries. This should only be done when it is clear that the events are fictional; such as mentioning the name of a fictional character. The Plot and Synopsis sections of animation articles should be written from an in-universe perspective; the section's name indicates to the reader that the text within it describes the fiction. Thus, it is typically unnecessary to explicitly incorporate out-of-universe language. In Trivia sections, in-universe and out-of-universe language can be mixed, although ambiguity should be avoided. In addition,'' universe articles'' cover elements of the fictional universe itself. These include character and location pages. They are included in the "Universe" category or one of its subcategories. In these articles, in-universe language is acceptable without explicit out-of-universe language. However, real-world perspective can still be included, especially at the introduction, although these sections should generally be segregated from other parts of the article. Articles should not attempt to cover both a real-world and in-universe topic simultaneously, as this leads to excessive ambiguity. Instead, two separate articles should be made. Article titles The titles of articles should be in title-case (most words are capitalized). However, titles which are quotes, animation titles, usernames, or other official names, should be written exactly as the original source for accuracy. Disambiguation Articles that share a the same name should be distinguished with parentheses, with a lowercase word that distinguishes the article from other articles about topics of the same name. (examples: "YellowHead (character)", "YellowHead (series)"). The page with the generic title ("YellowHead") should either be the article about the more notable topic (in this case, "YellowHead (character)") or a disambiguation page. If the former, the parenthetical version of the title ("YellowHead (character)") should be a redirect to the article; and the disambiguation page should be parenthesized with "disambiguation" ("YellowHead (disambiguation)"). The display title of the article, and any links to it should always exclude the parentheses ("YellowHead" is used as the display title and link name, not "YellowHead (series)"). Article types These guidelines are meant to keep articles consistent. General If there is no information for a section, the section should be excluded. If a section becomes too long, it should be split into a subpage. If a specialized arrangement is more useful, it may be used instead. Miscellaneous articles are preferred to be put in this order: * An introductory section, detailing the most important aspects of the subject * Any additional sections go here. * A Gallery section, with a gallery of different times the subject appeared. (Do not add a gallery section to animation articles, which would be redundant as the viewer could watch the animation themselves. Do not add redundant images in general as well.) * A Trivia section. * An Errors section, listing any errors that frequently appear with the subject. * A References section, listing all the references used to verify the article. * An External Links section, listing external links if applicable. Character articles Character articles should be named with the character's first name or nickname, followed by their last name. If a character has two or more names, the article title should be all the names in the chronological order they were introduced (example: Scratch Cat Judge) Character articles should also be arranged according to the list below: * A introductory sentence. * An optional Development section, describing how the character was created. * An Appearance section, describing how the character looks. * A Personality section, describing the character's personality. * A Powers section, listing the special abilities of the character, if applicable. * A Relationships section, describing the character's relationships with other characters, with subsections for each character. * An Appearances section, listing all the animations where the character appears in chronological order, with subsections for each season. * Any additional sections should go here. * A Gallery section, listing images of different designs of the character. * A Trivia section, listing information that would seem out of place if put elsewhere in the article. * An Errors section, listing errors that frequently appear with the character. * An External Links section, listing external links if necessary. * A References section. Animation articles Animation articles should be named with what the project name is. They should be arranged according to the list of sections below: * An introductory sentence of the form "" " is the animation in of YellowHead. * A Synopsis section, listing the synopsis. If one has not been provided by the author, use the one provided in the Animation Guide, and list it in the introductory section. * A Plot section, describing the events that occurred in the animation. * A Characters section, listing every character who appeared, with links to each. If there are many characters, it can be split into three subsections labeled "Main Characters", "Supporting Characters", and "Minor Characters". * Any additional sections should go here. * A Transcript section, linking to a subpage containing the animation's transcript. * An optional Remixes section, containing the remix tree of the animation if the animation is a remix. * A Trivia section, with three optional subsections labeled "Continuity", "Cultural References", and "Easter Eggs" which lists information that would seem out place if put elsewhere in the article. * An Errors section, listing errors that occurred in the animation. * An External Links section, listing external links if necessary. * A References section. A Gallery section is not included as it would be redundant, readers can just watch the animation themselves. Location articles Location articles should be named by its most-commonly used name, not necessarily its official name; for example, use "Kentucky" rather than "Commonwealth of Kentucky". If there is no formal or specific name for a location, then it does not warrant its own article. Location articles should be arranged according to the list below: * An introductory sentence that describes the most essential details about the location. * A Description section, a description of the location. * A History section, describing the history of the location. * A Locations section, listing locations within the article subject. * A Members or Inhabitants section or an equivalent, listing any characters who inhabit the location. * Any additional sections should go here. * A Gallery section, listing images of different appearances of the location. (do not add redundant images) * A Trivia section, listing information that would seem out of place if put elsewhere in the article. * An Errors section, listing errors that frequently appear with the location. * An External Links section, listing external links if necessary. * A References section. User articles User articles have: * An introductory sentence that describes the basic information about the user. * A Background section, describing the user's general background and history. * A History section, describing the user's history in detail. * A Contributions section, showing the user's contributions to the series. * A Trivia section, listing fun facts about the user. * An External Links section, listing external links if necessary. This should always include the user's Scratch profile. * A References section. A user article should clearly show that it meets this criteria ("This user has contributed to, "This user's OC," etc). User articles should not contain any information, especially negative, presented in a biased way. Pages of alternate accounts of the user (example: -YellowHead-) should redirect to the main article. In contexts where the actions done by a user are done with an alternate account (for example, the -YellowHead- account being the owner of a project), links should point to the redirect for the alternate account. Transcripts Transcript pages should be played out with a "Cast" section, listing the characters with speaking roles and their voice actors, and a "Transcript" section, transcribing the dialogue of the animation in the format of a bulleted list. Each bullet that shows dialogue should be in this format: * Speaker: Dialogue If the character is singing, wrap the dialogue in music notes: * Speaker: ♪ Dialogue ♪ The "Speaker" should be the character's first name or nickname, and should be consistent with their listed name in the "Cast" section. Full names should not be used, as they add nothing except cluttering the transcript. The "Dialogue" section should contain the character's dialogue, exactly as it is spoken. It may also contain: * marks when the character performs a notable action * (sound marks) when the character makes a sound that isn't dialogue (such as a sigh, gasp, or scream) * (paralanguage marks) to describe the character's line, such as if they are whispering or yelling Spoken dialogue in the transcript should not contain links. When a character's alter ego is speaking, the name of the alter-ego should be used, followed by an exclamation point, followed by the speaker's true identity: * Alter ego!Speaker: Dialogue If a notable event happens that does not include spoken dialogue, it may be a standalone list item with an action mark: * the thing happening here To describe text shown on-screen without a physical scene (such as a black screen), use plain text: * Text goes here Category:Community